<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misty, I've known you for such a short time... by doyouknowyoudothatoutloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748720">Misty, I've known you for such a short time...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyouknowyoudothatoutloud/pseuds/doyouknowyoudothatoutloud'>doyouknowyoudothatoutloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Happy Ending, Oneshot, failing to propose, foxxay - Freeform, myrtle helping the clueless couple, trying to propose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyouknowyoudothatoutloud/pseuds/doyouknowyoudothatoutloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrtle and the coven are going insane with Cordelia's obvious plans to propose to Misty. The coven betting on how the thrilled Misty would  react to the proposal. Myrtle wants Cordelia to find the courage to get through her proposal, but at some point enough is enough...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misty, I've known you for such a short time...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I stopped watching AHS a while ago, I saw this thing on tumblr and also I just want to write something cute.. So here goes nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cordelia and Misty have been together now for over a year. It took them a whole year after Misty had finished school and decided to come back to be a teacher before they even admitted to themselves that they had feelings for each other. </p><p>The whole coven however knew of their feelings already. It was kind of obvious. And while Myrtle loved Cordelia like a daughter and wanted Delia and Misty to figure out their relationship in their own time, the last few weeks had begun to be torturous even for her to witness. </p><p>Cordelia had been practicing a proposal speech at every moment she thought she was alone, but yet for weeks she had not been able to say it to Misty. It had even become a bet amongst the coven as to how long it would take Cordelia to pop the question and whether Misty would jump up and down or faint from joy. Madison had bet on the latter. Myrtle's personal opinion was that Misty would throw herself on Cordelia and kiss her senseless.</p><p>Tonight was the forth time she had heard Cordelia start the same speech to Misty as she had tried to say the last four dates. This time the rest of the coven was on a trip, they had the entire house to themselves, well Myrtle had only come back because she had forgotten her favorite pair of glasses. And maybe to see that Delia actually went through with it this time. </p><p>"Misty, I've known you for such a short time..." </p><p>"Yep, but it's getting longer for every second'' Misty said as she leaned closer to Cordelia. </p><p>They were sitting on a couch with hundreds of lit candles around them. </p><p>"Yes...and so...I just know that I would miss you forever if something were to happen to you." Cordelia says as she plays with Misty's hair. </p><p>"Oh nothing's going to happen to me Miss Cordelia. Not as long as I have you. You are the most awesome supreme ever." Misty hugs Cordelia and kisses her cheek. </p><p>Myrtle tries to be quiet as she searches through the kitchen for her glasses. Strange she could have sworn she left them at the table. But there was just the small ring box there, not her glasses. </p><p>"Well I don't know about that. But I do know that I wouldn't be nearly as...awesome of a supreme without you. So would you please..." Cordelia stopped and started frantically lifting all the pillows on the couch. </p><p>"What's going on?" Misty asked bewildered. </p><p>"Oh for Satan's sake, she's looking for the ring" Myrtle whispered to herself as she grabbed a hold of the box and stopped trying to be quiet. </p><p>"Not again! I can't seem to do this..." Cordelia sounded exhausted as she quietly chuckled to herself. </p><p>"Do what?" Misty asked somehow still confused as to what was going on. Sometimes she could be so clueless Myrtle thought to herself but she decided to take mercy on Delia. </p><p>She stomped into the room to make her presence known. They both turned around. </p><p>"I thought you..."Cordelia began but Myrtle held up a hand to silence her. </p><p>Instead she held out the box to Misty and said "Misty, would you do me the honor of becoming my daughter-in-law?" Misty teared up as she saw that the box actually had a ring in it. </p><p>"Did you just propose to Misty for me?" Cordelia asked. </p><p>"Well my dear, someone had to do it!" </p><p>As Misty threw herself onto Cordelia Myrtle saw her glasses on this room’s table. She quickly grabbed them, put the box down and heard how Misty proceeded to kiss all and any of Cordelia's face as she walked out the front door. </p><p>Myrtle was not proud of it but as most of her was happy for them a small part of her could not help but take glee from the fact that Madison had just lost the bet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>